Various imaging systems can be used to track or identify locations of target objects. For example, an aircraft can include one or more imaging systems (e.g., camera(s), sensors, antennas, etc.) to image and visualize objects, such as other aircraft, in its vicinity. The imaging systems play a substantial role to ensure safe navigation of the aircraft and to avoid deadly and costly accidents. In particular, the imaging systems can provide the flight crew with continuous visual information describing the surroundings of the aircraft.
The role that imaging systems deployed on aircrafts can play in providing valuable visual situational awareness data calls for consistently reliable quality of the images generated by such systems. Specifically, degradation in image quality, even temporarily during a flight, may deprive the flight crew from valuable information, especially at some critical moments of the flight. For instance, image blurriness, reduced contrast, relatively high luminance, or other image distortion factors can degrade user perception or visual recognition of some objects or regions within displayed images.